You
by Sorazilla
Summary: Sébastian est mort et son absence pèse sur Ciel, jusque dans ses rêves. Se situe après le chapitre 41 mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre. Léger shonen-ai M/M , si vous n'aimez pas , ne lisez pas !


**You**

**Disclaimer : **_Kuroshitsuji et ses personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso._

* * *

"_** Ciel**..._"

Si je patientais suffisamment pour que ma vue s'adapte à l'obscurité de la nuit , je pouvais distinguer à l'aide de la faible lueur qu'offrait le clair de lune, les multiples arabesques compliquées qui ornaient le plafond.

Je les détaillait toutes, ainsi que leurs nombreux détails.

Cela m'occupait, mais c'était assez lassant.

Et pourtant, le sommeil ne venait toujours pas.

J'avais encore cette étrange sensation de froid, bien que j'étais confortablement installé sous d'épaisses couvertures, dans mon grand lit en bois massif.

Mais ça ne servait strictement à rien.

Était-ce l'anxiété? Avais-je peur de toutes les responsabilités qui planaient sur mes seules épaules ?

Je ne pensais pas.

Peut-être était-ce le désespoir de ne plus avoir de raison de vivre, d'avoir échoué ma vengeance, être tombé à mi-chemin de mon but ?

Non plus.

La colère ? Contre cette personne qui avait brisé tout ce que j'avais fondé, en commentant l'acte irréparable ?

Ce n'était pas ça.

Les regrets ? Regretter quoi ? Une hantise ? La peur ?

La tristesse ? Peut-être...

Mais quelle tristesse?

Celle d'avoir perdu cet être si important sur lequel tout reposait ?

Surement...

Mais ce n'était pas la vrai raison de mon insomnie...

C'était le fait irrévocable que je ne pouvais m'endormir si Sébastian n'était pas la.

J'aurais beau tout essayer, mes tentatives seront vaines...

J'ai perdu le sommeil. J'ai presque tout perdu d'ailleurs.

J'ai l'ai perdu** lui...**

* * *

Un son à peine perceptible, presque intelligible, sous forme de murmure sortit de ma bouche. On aurait put croire que c'était le vent qui l'avait chuchoté, si ce n'était que mes lèvres avaient légèrement bougées...

" _**Sébastian...**_"

Je ne laisserais pas finir la partie sur un Échec et Mat.

* * *

D'une façon ou d'une autre, je m'étais endormi. L'épuisement surement.

* * *

La pièce était sombre, très sombre. Trop sombre.

L'obscurité était telle que je ne pouvais distinguer ni la superficie de l'endroit, ni mes mains d'ailleurs.

Je n'y voyais rien. Je butais contre ce qui me semblait des objets quand je tentais de marcher, et j'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans le sol quand je restais immobile, un peu comme des sables mouvants.

C'était assez angoissant. De nombreux courants d'air faisaient frissonner ma peau, et il me semblait entendre de longs cris rauques remplis de désespoir et de tristesse.

Où étais-je? Il me semblait que c'était un songe.

Mais pas l'un de mes cauchemars habituels qui hantent mes nuits.

Celui-ci était nouveau, et moins désagréable que les autres.

Je ne savais pas si mes yeux étaient ouverts ou fermés, car je ne voyais absolument rien dans les deux cas. Mais dans une certaine curiosité, je tentai de les ouvrir, me rendant compte qu'ils étaient effectivement fermés. Et un seul détail changea dans mon champ de vision. Ou plutôt deux.

Deux iris rouges sang me fixaient.

Les yeux d'un démon.

**_Sébastian._**

* * *

Le décor changea radicalement, laissant place à un immense champ de fleurs, parsemées de papillons multicolores voletant un peu partout.

Mon regard se posa sur l'un d'eux, ses ailes noires et bleues me fascinant.

Dans un geste dicté par mon inconscient, je m'avançai vers lui et tenta de l'attraper. Malheureusement, lorsque je m'élançai, il s'envola trop haut.

Mon élan me fit perdre l'équilibre, et alors que j'allais tomber, une main gantée se posa sur mon estomac, et un bras ferme entoura ma taille.

- Vous ne devrez pas vous jeter dans le vide de cette façon, Monsieur. Vous auriez pu vous blesser.

Entendre cette voix fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur, et une joie immense grandissait en moi, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre de façon sèche :

- Je ne suis plus un enfant, Sébastian !

Sa voix prit un ton amusé :

- Oh si, Jeune Maitre. Plus que vous ne l'admettrez jamais.

Je fis mine de l'ignorer et me redressa, écartant son bras et m'époussetant.

Je me préparai mentalement quelques secondes à le voir en face de moi avant de me retourner.

Les yeux rougeoyants et le sourire espiègle que je croisai me fit perdre légèrement mon assurance.

Je me rendais compte à quel point sa présence me faisait du bien.

_Même en rêve._


End file.
